


【南北车】发情

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 我好菜，写得垃圾，因为怕有些人接受不了删了好多情节，然后就全是水了，再见我影子就是个菜！





	【南北车】发情

**Author's Note:**

> 我好菜，写得垃圾，因为怕有些人接受不了删了好多情节，然后就全是水了，再见我影子就是个菜！

撩妹学渣依ox醋坛学霸绫a  
————分割线————  
下课铃声响起，乐正绫走上讲台宣布放学后带着低气压和暴躁的信息素一手一个书包离开了教室。  
回家的路上不出所料，看见自家Omega在一家便利店门口吃着冰淇淋和店员小姐姐聊得开心。  
“走了。”乐正绫狠狠把蓝色的书包甩在了洛天依身上，冷着脸径直离开。  
“痛痛痛，诶诶，阿绫别走。”洛天依急忙朝店员打了声招呼，捡起书包追了上去。  
“我……我就买完东西觉得无聊和小姐姐说了两句话，阿绫别生气了。”洛天依怂怂的样子完全没了刚才的潇洒。  
“逃课买吃的然后聊了一个小时？”乐正绫瞥了眼洛天依，茶香使后者身上伪装用的Beta信息素完全失效，洛天依在闻到自己身上的奶味后脸上一红。  
“我……我就是……没注意……”一向油嘴滑舌的洛天依在乐正绫面前完全说不出话来，不只是因为AO的性别原因，更是因为乐正绫在各方面都把洛天依压制得死死的。  
“还解释。”乐正绫从口袋里掏出钥匙，一边开门一边斜眼冷冷地看着洛天依。  
“唔……”洛天依缩了缩脖子，怂得不敢再说话。  
“嘭！”门被狠狠摔上，洛天依还没从巨响中回过神来，乐正绫已经拽着她的领口吻了上来，柔软的手掌覆盖住颈后的腺体强行加深了这个吻。  
“嗯~绫……哼嗯~”空气中两种信息素互相纠缠，唇齿间溢出的呻吟在略显冷清的家中更加刺激了两人的神经。  
“呼……阿绫……”唇舌分离，暧昧的银丝被乐正绫的拇指捻去，洛天依翠色的眸子里含着水汽，涨红的脸和随着心脏跳动释放的信息素，一切都预示着接下来的剧情走向。  
只是……  
“这个月的发情期自己解决。”乐正绫抽身离开，刚才还侵略意味十足的信息素收敛得干干净净，留下只差临门一脚就会陷入发情浑身奶香的洛天依愣在门口。  
完了，完了，完了……洛天依僵硬地转过头，门边挂着的日历上就在两天后的那个方格中，一只蓝色的有着八字辫的小团子脸上带着红晕，那是洛天依发情期到来的时间。  
“阿绫……”洛天依怂巴巴地敲了敲乐正绫的房门，毫无动静，是真的生气了。  
之后的两天洛天依卯足了劲求和好，大早上起来做早饭，乖乖上课，回家的路上给乐正绫买冰棍，其他小姐姐更是看都不看。  
但后者还是没有原谅洛天依的意思，房门紧闭，任凭外面勾引意味十足的奶香肆虐也一点不放出自己的信息素。  
还是到了发情期，洛天依请了假蜷缩在沙发上，期盼着乐正绫告诉自己她也请了假，这样洛天依就可以安稳地度过这几天。  
“我出门了。”乐正绫像是忘记了这件事一般照常去上学，在洛天依拉住自己的衣角前关上了门。  
像是复制粘贴的一天过去，乐正绫从口袋里摸出钥匙开门，细碎的呻吟却在此时传进耳朵。  
轻轻转动钥匙打开一点门缝，浓得让人窒息的醇香令乐正绫呼吸一滞，身体开始发热，清茶的香气未经允许就擅自溢了出来。  
乐正绫透过门缝看到的景象更是差点让她被欲望冲昏。  
洛天依浑身赤裸地蜷缩在衣服堆里，沙发上，地上，自己的衣服散了一地，可怜的Omega用Alpha的衣服筑巢的本能行为是希望能得到一点安全感，只是发情期太过难熬特别是对于有过标记的Omega来说，没有伴侣在身边就算是下狠手自慰也换不来一点清醒。  
“哈……啊~唔嗯……绫…嗯啊！”乐正绫亲眼看着洛天依的手指在小穴中进出，平时就没好好修剪的指甲刮红了娇嫩的穴肉，晶莹的爱液沾满了腿根，打湿了身下的衣服。  
“呜~好难受……阿绫…唔~阿绫……”软糯的声音带着哭腔呼喊着自己，饶是乐正绫再冷淡看到这场景，听到这话也萌生出狠狠上了洛天依的念头。  
乐正绫关好家门，轻轻走到沙发边看着几近昏睡却因为浑身燥热难以入眠的洛天依。  
“阿绫！唔嗯~”洛天依像是看见了救命稻草一般，撑着沙发艰难地起身，衣服滑落露出赤裸泛红的身体。  
“衣服都脏了。”乐正绫装作无情地捡起地上的衣服，其实红得发烫的耳根暴露了一切。  
“唔~身体好难受……阿绫~我想要~”洛天依抱住了乐正绫的腰，双手解开她衣服偏下的扣子，有意无意地蹭着乐正绫的下腹。  
“我还有作业，自己去洗个澡然后打抑制剂。”乐正绫自己都没发觉说话时的声音有些颤抖，浑身发热导致喉咙干渴而不断进行吞咽的动作。  
“呜~阿绫我错了……发情好难受，我……唔~我想要绫~”洛天依嗅着乐正绫身上的清香，自己折腾自己一下午都混沌一片大脑仅因为Alpha的味道就有了思考的能力。  
“还记得我之前……！天依！”乐正绫还是觉得要给洛天依一个教训，一根根掰开抓住自己腰间衣服手指的动作，在洛天依咬住牛仔裤拉链后停了下来。  
洛天依抬眸看着乐正绫，被情欲和露骨的爱意占满的翠眸看得乐正绫脸上一红，嘴上的动作没有停，金属拉链被拉下的声音终于崩断了乐正绫最后的坚持。  
什么保持距离，什么要让洛天依吃点苦头，什么吃醋，现在乐正绫只想像以往每个发情期一样，把面前这个浑身奶香诱惑了自己两天的Omega操到说不出话来，在长达三天的发情期中灌满她的生殖腔。  
“唔！绫……唔嗯~慢……啊~”当乐正绫猩红的眸子里烧起欲火的时候洛天依松了口气，虽然知道自己要为这两天用信息素刺激乐正绫的事付出代价，但相比被做到哭，自己忍耐发情的热潮才是比死都难受。  
“这么想我的？自己爽了几次？”乐正绫摘下眼镜扯开领口后，她是比洛天依还要不良的人，和洛天依拉开些距离，乐正绫又把她按回了衣服堆里，单膝跪在沙发上，居高临下地看着洛天依整个身体，左手在穴口蹭了两下，就着高潮涌出的爱液双指没入到指根。  
“哈啊~不……不知道……哼嗯~”洛天依当然给不出答案，她要是能记得自己的高潮次数她也不会像刚才那样求着乐正绫要了。  
“真可惜，本来还想看看天依一次发情至少要高潮多少次才能缓过去的。”乐正绫舔咬着洛天依的脖颈和锁骨，直到星星点点的印记布满奶白的肌肤才停下。  
“唔~别闹……阿绫……嗯~帮帮我……”洛天依的身体已经不满足与手指了，它渴望Alpha的进入和被信息素包裹，所以洛天依伸手勾住了乐正绫牛仔裤的边缘，指尖挠着她的侧腰。  
乐正绫不再说话，手上的动作加快，撞碎了洛天依的请求，等到温热的液体沾满手掌，洛天依陷入高潮的短暂失神时，乐正绫空闲的右手已经把自己肿胀的腺体解放出来，左手双指强硬地探进洛天依微张的小嘴在口腔中肆虐，将洛天依的左腿架在肩上，俯身挤进了湿润温暖的小穴。  
“唔嗯~啊……哼嗯~”身体终于被填满，洛天依半眯着眼睛，空白的大脑中只有性爱的本能，咸涩的爱液刺激了味蕾，柔软的小舌裹上了乐正绫的手指，从指尖到指根细细舔舐吮吸每一寸，喉咙中因为腺体抽送撞到了深处的敏感而滚动着发出呻吟。  
“天依……天依……唔嗯……”赤瞳变得迷离，似乎也陷进了发情期中，腰部紧绷在收缩着咬住自己的小穴中进出，耳边充斥着诱人的呻吟，嘴里喃喃着身下人的名字，指尖勾动小舌。  
“啊~哈啊……”洛天依控制不住地咬了乐正绫的手指，不记得是第几次泄了身，只不过这次还被灌满了生殖腔。  
“唔……”乐正绫也禁欲了一个月了，腺体被咬紧吮吸的刺激同时也让她高潮。  
“够了吗？”乐正绫为了掩饰自己的尴尬，俯身亲了亲洛天依的耳垂问道。  
果不其然是摇头呢，洛天依忍耐空虚感忍耐了一整天，好不容易等到了乐正绫，不做到舒服怎么会停。  
于是乐正绫重新开始了动作，也不知是为了内心的征服欲还是照顾洛天依的腺体，两人的姿势不觉间又变成了后入。  
“啊~嗯……哈啊……”洛天依把脸埋在乐正绫的衣服中丝毫不压抑自己的喘息，身后的操干一下比一下用力，混合着爱液和精液的生殖腔再一次被撞开了入口，宫口卡着乐正绫的腺体。  
“嗯……”被小嘴吮吸的感觉让乐正绫舒服得长叹一口气，双手握着洛天依的腰从一开始的九浅一深到后来仅仅离开一点就又撞击深处，洛天依的呻吟也带上了哭腔，只是腰部迎合的动作一刻未停，空气中两种信息素彻底混合在一起，就像结合着的两人一样。  
“啊~不行……哈啊~好涨……唔嗯~”洛天依察觉到了乐正绫的意图，想要逃走又能怎么样，当乐正绫温热的唇舌覆盖在颈后的腺体上时整个身子便是乐正绫的所有物，任凭她又有一次闯进生殖腔，将自己的身体填满。  
“够了吗？”乐正绫喘着气，将洛天依抱在怀里轻轻问道。  
“嗯……好涨……唔~阿绫……你…出去好不好~”洛天依蜷起身子感受着乐正绫的温暖。  
“唔嗯~啊……流出来了……唔~”洛天依感觉到一直堵着自己宫口的腺体撤了出去，顺应重力，身体里的各种液体从小穴里流出来，因为长时间被撑开而难以闭合的穴口收缩着吐出一股股白浊。  
“去洗澡？”乐正绫轻吻着洛天依的腺体，浓郁的奶香中夹杂着属于自己的清茶香。  
“有意义吗，反正，哪次发情期我不是被你玩成这样。”洛天依从热潮中摆脱出来，往乐正绫怀里缩了缩，反正马上又要发情，现在清理干净也不过是给浴室play找个理由。  
“那么……让我把你玩得更糟如何？”乐正绫轻笑一声，托着洛天依的腿根将她抱了起来，连进房门都等不及了，将怀里人按在门板上就又堵住了流水的小穴。  
“不……阿绫别……唔啊~”


End file.
